Plague Devourer
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction. A mission to recover Energon from an abandoned mine has Optimus imprinted by an odd corpse like chimera named Vaal Hazaak. This being with the power to devour and rendered the dangers of Dark Energon useless joins the team but there is more to Vaal than they know. Much more.


**Now, for this I decided to use the universe of Transformers Prime out of the Transformers franchise. I am more versed in the Cybertron and Animated series but I decided to go this route. As for what this is mixed with, it's Monster Hunter specifically the usage of one particular Monster. This is Plague Devourer.**

"The Corpse Eater, the most infamous legend of Jasper, Nevada. It said during the 14th century when the plague was at its worst, the higher-ups fearing for their lives began execution to those who were ill. Many villagers were dumped into the chasm of Jasper's most infamous mines, Vulture's Maw. They thought by dumping the corpses or infected would kept them safe only to create a greater evil.

Their latest victim was a pregnant woman named Maria Hazaak, a refugee who was about to have her baby. They grabbed her from her home and tossed her down the pit before she even gave birth, dude! The creepy thing is that the bodies below broke the fall enough for her baby to be born unharmed and alive. After the mother was killed, the knights began to die one by one from an unknown sickness. First bad sign was black gunk in their eyes, then nails turn yellow and teeth fall out!

Next day, their body is found fully decayed and eaten! People claimed that the woman's baby had turned into a plague bringing monster for the corpses of all the murdered villagers kept it alive. 'Innocent then you survived. But guilty, it's plague will eat you alive!'" Exclaimed a young Asian girl sitting at the front of a middle school. This girl had black hair in ponytails with pink highlights and an outfit that easily screamed punk.

In front of her was a young boy with wild brown hair sticking up, chocolate brown eyes behind red framed glasses and a large backpack alongside a much taller young male with black hair in an almost pompadour style and hazel blue eyes. These three friends were Miko, Rath and Jack, a group who met each other after an incredible event that happened to them a few weeks ago.

"I don't think Ratchet is going to like hearing that story...or anyone else. Especially how you tell the tale." Jack stated as Rath adjusted his glasses. "I have to agree with Jack. Dark Energon zombies already left a bad taste for everyone. That Corpse Eater will just scare them to death and it's not even real. Plus, it's not the type of story to be taken lightly. A lot of people died during the Dark Ages because of the illness and malpractice." Rath pointed out.

"It's also major taboo to joke about with every nurse and doctor from this town. I made a wisecrack about it once when I was little. My mom spanked me so badly that I couldn't sit straight for weeks." Jack added with a visible shiver of that particular punishment. "Come on! It's just a story not like it's real or anything. Plus I bet the autobots saw much worse than something as the Corpse Eater." Miko said waving off their concern.

The Autobots, a faction of Cybertronians that fought for justice and to protect the innocent. They are a robotic technorganic species capable of transforming their bodies into any vehicle they scan with their sensors. The leader of the Autobots was Optimus Prime, an autobot whose vehicle form is that of a fourteen wheeler truck. He was the largest amongst the group and easily recognizable by his blue and red armor covering his bulky and lithe form.

Ratchet was the team's medic and easily recognized by his vehicle mode being an ambulance that matched his white and red stripe armor. Bumblebee was their scout and one of the youngest amongst their group. His yellow and black armor and his Camaro vehicle mode gave him aspects of his namesake such as his car door wings or little antennae on his head.

Arcee was the smallest amongst the Autobots for her vehicle mode was a motorcycle. Blue armor amongst her slim build made it quite easy for someone to tell her gender. And there was Bulkhead, the wrecker of the group. Other than Optimus, he was the largest and took the form of dark green SUV. His build can make even think of a sumo wrestler from his mere bulk. And apparently as Jack mentioned, didn't take the story well.

"Ok. That is pretty messed up." Bulkhead stated looking at Miko with a creeped out expression. The three kids had met back at the Autobots base after being picked up by their robotic guardians. "I agree with Bulkhead. I have seen a lot of casualties from Cybertronian illness enough as is but a plague spreading corpse eating monster isn't something I want to hear!" Ratchet shouted from his corner.

"Not to mention having to fight undead Cybertronians that have been fallen comrades in the war for Cybertron." Arcee added to the conversation. "I told you it wasn't a good idea." Jack said as Miko only rolled her eyes. "At least we know what we might see down there. Agent Fowler informed me that something peculiar has been sighted Vulture's Maw abandoned mine." Optimus said grabbing everyone's attention before looking at Ratchet.

"One of the government's drones spotted a few Decepticon soldiers entering that particular mine and intercepted a conversation about a possible Energon vein within the mine's depths. Energon veins are rare instance of leaked raw Energon creating a special soil once mixing with dirt and ground. This particular soil allows the creation of new Energon Crystals from the ground almost like the plants that grow on your planet." The medic explained to the wonder of the three teens.

"If that's the case, then you guys can not just acquire a lot of Energon Crystals but could actually have a supplement to grow more." Rath pointed out as multiple beeps from Bumblebee sounded like the boy was correct. "However, none of those Decepticon Scouts have come back either. Agent Fowler sent down a drone to see what happened only to find the remains of these drones covered in a peculiar fungus from the sample he managed to send." Ratchet explained holding a piece of some sort of pollen like mold on his scalpel.

"Mold? How can mold take out a bunch of Decepticon goons?" Jack questioned. "This particular sample seems to only feed off of Energon from a Cybertronian's system. These Decepticon drones must have been damaged or inhaled it allowing the fungus to enter and grow inside them until they were consumed. I say it took an hour before they went offline from the growth rate." Ratchet explained with his voice wracked in nervousness.

"Then how are you guys going to retrieve the Energon without the mold swallowing you whole?" Rath asked only to earn a grin from the medic. "Using the sample of the mold, I was able to create a temporary vaccine that will protect us from the effects. Apparently raw Energon like the crystals or purest form harms this stuff. It'll last for an hour and a half but it's enough time to get the trove of Energon and set up coordinates for the Groundbridge to reach it without going through the whole mine. I only have enough to make two so Optimus and I will be going." Ratchet answered as he went over to the keyboard for the Groundbridge.

"Just be careful. Don't exactly know what's down there but it's probably worse than mold." Raf suggested. Both knew he was talking about the Corpse Eater. Both Autobots nodded before opening the vortex known as the Groundbridge. Their comrades watched them walk through the tunnel before it closed unknowing what they would truly find. Optimus and Ratchet had emerged at the outside of the mine which easily recognizable by the thin mold growing around the entrance.

Ratchet handed Optimus the vaccine after taking his shot of it. "We got an hour and a half before it wears off but we need to avoid any injury that could reach our Energon systems. The mold will eat the vaccine away faster with an opening." Ratchet warned as placing his battle mask on. "Understand old friend. We shall proceed with caution." Optimus replied donning his mask as well.

The inside of the mine was much more alien than the previous ones both Autobots had seen on Earth or any other planet. Fungi of different forms and natures grew around the floors that spores clumped together forming makeshift fuzzy vines and white mold covering the walls. "Very peculiar. Could the Energon Vein had mutated all the fungi spores into these new breeds of mushrooms and fungus?" Ratchet questioned making sure to take pictures of the odd environments.

"Maybe. Question is where did those Decepticon Corpses go?" Optimus couldn't help but point out. The remains should have still been at the front of the mine but clearly were now gone. "Optimus, we aren't alone. I'm detecting multiple Energon signatures. They're very faint but are heading right towards us." Ratchet warned not hesitating turning his servo(hand to Cybertronian's) into a blaster while Optimus took out his axe.

Tiny lights of grayish purple quickly lit into the darkness as fungus covered limbs climbed out into view. It was the corpse of a Cybertronian but it had been clearly swallowed by the fungus as the lights were coming from large grayish flat top mushrooms that pulsed with energy. "By the AllSpark, I detecting faint traces of Dark Energon from that zombie but it looks like those mushrooms are feeding on it." Ratchet pointed out at sluggish zombie.

"Clearly these fungi have adapted to even feed on Dark Energon. I believe we should harvest a sample of it. Could help us if we come across further issues with Dark Energon." Optimus suggested before decapitating the mushroom zombie with a swing of his axe. "Good idea. There should be more of these undead around here but for now we have some Energon to find." Ratchet answered collecting a sample.

The mission clearly was going to become only stranger further down the mine. What unnerved the Autobots were the void sign of organic creatures. No mice, bats or even insects in sight. Only fungus and undead Cybertronians being drained by said fungus. Something was wrong, very wrong. It became clear once reaching a particular depth of the mine.

It was a massive boneyard of some sort. Bones various animals and laid over the ground each with a thin layer of mold and fungi. The disturbing part was the rib cage of an extinct creature and a weird orb with faint lights of red, blue and black under its fungus covered shell. "By Cybertron. Thank our sparks the human kids didn't follow us down here. This stuff would have eaten them alive in seconds." Ratchet said speechless at the biological horror before them.

"There seems to be some sort of shell within the remains of that particular skeleton. A Tyrannosaur Rex if the size and arrangement of the bones are correct." Optimus exclaimed walking towards the peculiar object. In size, the odd sphere was the size of a human adult as it's faint glowing lights shined over Optimus' armor. Carefully, he took his axe and pressed it at the shell. It sunk like poking a wet sponge. Though he didn't expect it to be much more fragile as the orb clearly exploded covering him in a black gunk.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called running up to his leader. Being as honest as he was, the Autobot was kind of disgusted by the black ooze. It smelled very foul and had a weird texture to it. Though when his blue optics (eyes) looked down, the Autobot understood why. That orb had been an egg for some sort of creature. It fit the description of something Raf showed him a week ago about a creature made out of the pieces of other lifeforms, a chimera.

It was bipedal from the gray two mix match legs, the left leg was mostly covered in gray fur but had a black hood similar to that of a goat, the other leg was half covered fur and the bottom half was more like a bird despite the misformed talons, top half was clearly human from the pale white skin and lithe form, head and face were also human but the ears were pointed and the hair made of mix between mold, hair and some sort of crimson fake flesh which laid over other parts of his body like a cloak and mouth appeared mostly human except for the large tusk like fangs on each side.

The arms greatly differed from the other. The left arm was much larger than his body with a smaller secondary arm growing halfway but both held large claws, the right was a much more normal size and more human like, two rib cage like bones came from his back to the side of his chest, he had a large tail made of multiple kinds for the main was purple with a faux bird like head at the end, bottom had a pink almost tongue like portion, upper top almost like an octopus tentacle and near the tip was a tail shaped like a serpent and on the back were two pairs of bonelike wings filmed with red flesh fungus.

The creature had to be at least 9 ft in size. "It was an egg of some sort but what kind of creature is this?" Ratchet questioned as Optimus lowered himself to take a better look at the hatchling. Both were caught off guard when it began to twitch and move clearly alive. The two Autobots quickly backed up as the hatchling began to try and get up on his feet albeit shakily.

It didn't take long for him to find balance or to shake off the black gunk from his body. Both were surprised to hear the sound of sizzling as the black stuff from the egg was burning away the mushroom spores and fungus. "It appears the fungus were feeding off of this hatchling before I set it free on accident. I believe his species feed off of it." Optimus stated as the hatchling soon looked at him.

It's eyes were a fuzzy white almost like spotlights but there was a thin dark blue pupil moving amongst the bright glowing light. The hatchling got on both hands and feet before walking towards Optimus. Once the newborn was in front of the giant robot, he sat on his haunches and gazed at him. "I believe the hatchling think your its parent, Optimus. The remains of the egg is still on you and I theorized he must have marked you upon scent. It's normal for a few of Earth's native species." Ratchet stated his voice laced with a hint of amusement.

That wasn't something the Prime expected to happen in his long life. Never thought an alien hatchling to imprint on him of all people or Cybertronian. The hatchling tilted his head in confusion probably wondering what Optimus was doing. "You do have a point, Ratchet. I won't be surprised if he tries to follow us. I was the one who set him free. I believe his designation should be Vaal Hazaak." Optimus stated as the hatchling perked up at the name.

"Strengthened by the vale?' Sounds right considering that fungus was eating him slowly in his egg." Ratchet stated as Vaal looked at Ratchet before walking up to him. The flesh like matter on his hide began bristling up before he took a breath of air. Next the thing medic bot knew was Vaal exhaled a large breath of black dust right at him covering the bot from head to toe.

"Oh frag! This stuff stinks!" Ratchet gagged at the black dust bath. "Ratchet! Look." Optimus said as Ratchet stopped squirming to see what Optimus wanted him to see. The black dust was eating away at the fungus on him and around them. "Apparently Vaal knows how dangerous the fungus is and provide you protection. Clearly he scan and neutralize particular substances." Optimus pointed as a goofy grin came on the hatchling as his tail wagged happily.

Ratchet only grumbled since he couldn't take it out for dumb act on Vaal who literally just hatched. The rest of the trip down was much easier with Vaal accompanying them. The hatchling dealt with any threat to them whether it was the fungus or undead Cybertronians. The stuff he exhaled appeared to sap their energy and Vaal absorbs it into himself. Ratchet decided to name the particular mold Effluvium from the symbiotic relationship between it and the hatchling.

The two Autobots soon found their target. A large trove of Energon Crystals and even thin layers of Energon grew among the ground like grass. There was sign of any fungus or mold only the rocky interior walls with slivers of stalagmites dripping water and energy brimming the crack of the earth. Spheres of blue light danced amongst the empty space almost like fireflies. "I have never seen so much pure Energon before since I've been online. It's a very beautiful sight to behold." Optimus spoke looking at the cavern in wonder.

"There is enough Energon here to last many solar cycles. The fungus within the cavern should prevent any Decepticons from coming down here easily. We now have a stash of Energon to not only use but hold back for an emergency. Also, we now have a valuable counter for Dark Energon and a new ally." Ratchet informed as they both faced Vaal. He seemed quite proud to see Optimus was quite pleased with their find.

"Arcee, prepare the Groundbridge to our location. Though, I must advise that we found a new ally in a peculiar form." Optimus spoke through his communicator to his subordinate. A swirling vortex of blue light emerged before the three taking Vaal off guard. The hatchling looked ready to attack but Optimus held his hand in a way that Vaal understood they weren't in danger. The Groundbridge opened up as Bulkhead came through.

He was followed by Bumblebee, Miko, Raf and Jack. "Whoa! This place is incredible." Jack said looking at his surroundings. Miko's eyes soon laid on Vaal causing her squeal. "No way! Is that a dragon?!" Miko shouted running up to Vaal. The hatchling flinched from how close she was before hiding behind Optimus. "Be careful Miko. He hasn't seen humans before. Team, this is our newest member we found during our mission. Vaal Hazaak, they mean no harm." Optimus spoke as the hatchling slowly walked out from behind the Autobot's foot.

"This little one is our new counter against Dark Energon. We discovered a lot of things within these very mines. Inform you all about it as soon as we took some these crystals back to base. And Optimus and I get decontaminated." Ratchet answered with a slight chuckle. Vaal didn't know what was going to come next. This pack of his were strange but he wasn't afraid. He felt safe amongst his parent even if they were vastly different. It was a new beginning for the Plague Devourer.

**I kinda felt that Optimus should have a confidant like Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee. Sorry if I got any names wrong considering one character tends to have their name put in various spellings depending on where you watch the show from. Vaal Hazaak was a very interesting monster and since I was using the Prime verse, it would be perfect considering the undead Transformers. Until next time folks! Transform and Roll Out!**


End file.
